buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Walter Sodka
I'll destroy the Buthuaian race...and anybody that gets in my way " Extra Facts About Sodka: Current Living Status: Ruins of Taviania Nick Name:" Walter " Skills: '''Leadership, strategy, hand-to-hand combat, armed combat, sword play. '''Veichles: Dark Force Army Acquainted: ''' * ''Lucario the Hedgehog'' * ''Oasis the Fox'' * ''Nubis the Fox'' * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SDR) * ''Knuckles'' (SDR) * ''Sally Acorn'' (SDR) * Freedom Fighters '''Family: N/A (ATM) Friends: * Dr. Ivo Robotnic ''(Dr.Eggman) '''Love Intreset: * '''''Emily the Sayian Hedgehog Rivals: ''' * ''Alexander Lispsion (M.I.A) Enemies: *Freedom Fighters *Buthuaian Race Allegince: *Dark Force Army *Eggman Empire Alignment: Bad Personality: Moody, stressed, strict. Likes: Destruction, enslaving civilians, death. Dislike: Good times, losing, sight of blood, eye jokes. Theme Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams Favorite Music Video: Breath Into Me Favorite Food Type: Greek Bio: '''''Before Conquring Buthua: Born in a small farm town, Sodka lived a poor but happy childhood. As like many kids of Buthua, he had friends and always got into trouble. Many people in town knew Sodka and is family, they were well known for helping in community projects and serving in the Buthuaian Armed Forces (which was small at the time). At the age of 12, Sodka along with other young teens of his home town, were sent to a military training camp. This happened because Buthua had entered a war with Dark Force Army days earlier, and they're in need troops. During his 1st year of training, Sodka became friends with Alexander, who also was force into the Buthuaian Army. The two always stuck together, if one falls down the other is there to help. Eventually after 5 years of training, Sodka was ranked 2nd Lieutenant and commanded a platoon with Alexander as a Sergeant. At the age of 17, Sodka and his platoon saw they're first combat at the Battle of Bridges. During the battle, Sodka had to lead his platoon cross-country to an important rail-line, that crossed over a major river for military supply & transport; his mission was to secure it from the hands of the Dark Forces. The battle lasted 10 days, and ended with the Dark Force first major lost an Sodka's first victory. After that battle, Sodka won 8 more battles, seizing position after position from the Dark Forces. But, with every victory Sodka's heart grew cold and dark. Eventually, his last battle caused him dearly, during the Battle of Elsa Sodka was hit with friendly motors' while hiding behind cover, causing him to lose his left eye. When Alexander saw him lying on the grown, twitching, he ran over "don't you dare go on me." Alexander picks up Sodka over his shoulder and begins to run down the street, shouting "retreat" as he ran. Sodka was sent to a nearby medical center, where Professor Nelson preformed a risky, but new "surgical operation" giving Sodka a robotic eye. It was successful, but it fueled Sodka's hate for the Buthuaians. Near the ending of the Buthuaian Revolution, Sodka's rage an anger were let loose. He abandons the Buthuaian Army and joins the Dark Forces as they're last commander. But soon as he joined, the ties turn for the Buthuaian favor, liberating most of Buthua from the hands of the Dark Forces. The Battle of Taviania was the last battle to be fought during the Buthuaian Revolution. During this battle Sodka was face against Alexander, the two that was the closest friends now look at one another on different sides. They fought, sword clashing with sword; eventually Alexander pierces his blade into Sodka's stomach. "I'm sorry old friend, but it ends today." *Pulls his sword out* "It will never end..," says Sodka. *Collapses to the ground* After the battle was over and Buthua claimed its independence from the Dark Forces; the remaining Dark Forces fled into the void, but they brought Sodka, who was half alive and half dead. Using medical methods that were back in ancient times, Sodka recover from his wound and wait for the right time to take his revenge against Buthua. Eventually that time did come.... After the fall of Buthua: Sodka sent an assassin to take out Alexander Lipsion during the grand opening of the Elsa Terminal, but his attempt failed. Fearing that he would be caught, Sodka ordered his troops to start manufacturing war Mechs (Generation 1's - 5's) and prepare for another war. With in years, Sodka and his forces have poisoned crops, destroyed towns, and killed many Buthuaians. Finally he sent a fleet to attack Taviania, which at the time was Buthua's main capital. After the siege, Sodka stumbled into the ruins of the Royal Manor where he found King Alexander (half dead) and the Hypernet Portal. "Bring him to the cells and wake him up, also get some scientist and study what this thing is," he says. Is Alexander Lipsion still alive? Will Sodka figure out how to use the Hypernet Portal? Weapon's & Equipment's: Weapons: Cutlass Sword "Broom Handle" Pistol Equipment: "Walter Bot v.1" Power's & Weakness's: Strengths: 'Aura Sense-' A rare genetic gift in Buthuaian Culture, this gives the host the ability to sense another person or creature condition, feelings, or aura. 'Dark Sodka-' Just like Dark Nubis, Dark Sodka forms when in rage, but Sodka doesn't have anything to control his dark form from coming out. Which means during a fight, unlike Nubis, Sodka can release his dark form at anytime without any remorse. Weaknesses: 'Stomach Wound-' During the ending of the Buthuaian Revolution, Sodka heart had grown dark and heartless. His rage and anger overtook his mind, eventually he sided with the Dark Army. During the last battle for Buthua Sodka went into a fit, slashing & hacking at any Buthuaian Rebel he saw or heard. Eventually Alexander; his close friend, saw what Sodka was doing. Him an Sodka got into a tense sword fight, which ended in Sodka getting stabbed in the stomach. After the battle was over, the last commander of the Dark Forces was brought back to the void, where he was healed over time. Now, even after recovery, he is limited to what he can do. 'Robotic Left Eye-' During the Buthuaian Revolution, Sodka and Alexander were sent with 3 others to scout out a cross road leading into the nearby town, with little or no resistance. Instead they were greeted by the Dark Force's heavy mech unit. A battle erupted, Sodka was behind a stone wall take cover as a Generation 1 Scout Bot opened fire on him. A few seconds later, a large explosion came from behind the wall. Sodka was hit by friendly mortar fire, causing him to lose his left eye. When he arrives at the medical center, Professor Nelson preformed a risky operation, giving Sodka a robotic eye. Till this day, Sodka's vision has gotten weaker causing his sight to be limited. Stat's: Trivia: *Sodka's first sighting was at the ruins of Taviania. *Sodka earned the Buthuaian Purple Heart, for his injury during the Battle of Elsa. *Sodka was given the Medal of Heroism after the Battle of Sea Port, but later denied it for unknown reasons. *Even after his betrayal against the Buthuaian Government, Sodka was given a memorial plot in the Royal Gardens, which was later a resting spot for his Buthuaian Cross. (Not knowing hes still alive) *Sodka's love intreset was gonna be Juilet Lipsion causing issues between him an Alexander, but later was dismissed. *During Sodkas developement his first design plans half mummy an half fox, but later was dismissed because it just didn't look right. *Sodka's "Broom Handle" Pistol was inspired by the WW2 German Lugar's. Sodka's Gallery: Dark Force Sout Bot (Complete).jpg|MT-01 Dark Force Scout Bot, stander version Commander Walter Sodka (New Design).jpg|Commander Walter Sodka is my first "evil" Sonic Fan Character. He has been redesigned due to some earlier flaws. Credit goes to TracyByrd (on DA) for the character base, all details and background was custom made. Commander Sodka.jpg|First Design of Walter rq_1_by_shadowfan2014x.jpg|Request made by shadowfan2014x Category:Fox Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Male Category:Army Category:Commander Category:Soldier Category:Robot Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Gun Slinger Category:Ruler Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015